Scissors and Superglue
by weaponofmassiveconsumption
Summary: Azula's first kiss is almost disastrous. [Valentine's Day Modern AU] [Tyzula] [Oneshot]


a/n - This is my first oneshot! I'm currently writing a multichaptered fic that I thought would be my first thing, but Valentine's Day just struck me with inspiration.

* * *

 _ **Scissors and Superglue**_

* * *

"I hate yours," Azula said quietly to Ty Lee.

Honestly, Ty Lee was good at this. Azula was trying to cope with that, because what use was cutting up paper and gluing it back together? Azula was competent at _much_ more important things. Yet, with her hand sticky from a gross glue stick and looking to her side at beautiful, lacy hearts was making her want to _scream_.

But she was a super composed and polite thirteen year old.

A super composed and polite thirteen year old whose mother set freshly bought Valentine's Day stuff for kids in front of her and expected she and Ty Lee to do it. Unsurprisingly, Azula _was_ doing it.

"I need better glue," Azula said, standing up and stretching her cramped knees. Ty Lee comfortably contorted into the shape of her chair at the shiny kitchen table. "My mother bought subpar equipment."

Ty Lee giggled about subpar but lied at Azula's glare, "She did! It's funny because she did!"

Azula bought it. Totally anyone would believe that was a real joke from a middle school valley girl.

Azula left and went to rummage around upstairs. No one managed to make this easy. Her manor was made by total and complete idiots. They were also idiots who put up pink decorations and allow her mother to light heart-shaped scented candles as if father loved her or she loved him.

When she got downstairs, she had superglue and she attacked this project.

"You said you didn't really wanna do this," Ty Lee said through the heart-shaped lollypop in her mouth. "We totally don't have to."

"I've begun and I will make one of these if it is the last thing I do," Azula said and Ty Lee didn't question it.

She kind of looked at Azula and blushed, because her Valentine was for Azula. She sent an anonymous one of these to her and Azula didn't even eat it. She threw it away and Ty Lee pretended to laugh about it because Azula would never be allowed to know that it came from her.

"Put this on for me. You're just making something worthless over there," Azula said and Ty Lee leapt to help her. Obviously her crush wouldn't like the Valentine she was making, so she was eager to do something to kick start her love loving her back.

Instead, she crashed into Azula's chair and they both tumbled to the floor. Ty Lee didn't notice she fell on Azula beneath the snowfall of cut up paper shreds and chunks. She _did_ notice when she began to panic about it and being that close to her.

Azula was speechless for the very breathy moment. Then she and Ty Lee jumped away from each other as fast as they could. Or at least _tried_ to break away as fast as they could. Ty Lee shrieked and Azula's eyes widened as the skin of their hands screamed with pain.

"You almost tore my skin off!" Azula snapped in that regal tone Ty Lee knew too well.

"Yeah." Ty Lee scratched her head with her free hand.

She and Azula managed to find a way back up onto their feet, but even Azula's sharp nails couldn't pry the superglue apart.

"Warm water?" Ty Lee suggested.

Azula didn't have a better idea, so she tugged on Ty Lee and they found their way to the sink. Azula did not use it very often, but she turned it on with her freehand and put the glued appendages in under the stream of hot water.

When they tried to rub it off, it kind of felt like holding hands, which was a really, really scary feeling.

Ty Lee struggled with it. "I'm going to find my phone. There's gotta be something online!"

When she moved, Azula looked up too quickly and their foreheads smashed against each other.

This was an extraordinaly painful Valentine's Day.

Azula was about to snap when she felt lips against hers. It was weird. It wasn't like fireworks or anything stupid like that, but it did make her heart go fast.

It numbed the pain in her hand.

This was unfair; Ty Lee was good at kissing and making cards.

Azula, by all means, should be better.

Not that she _tried_ , so she decided to kiss Ty Lee back.

Judging by the trembling blush of her best friend, Azula was the better kisser on her first time.

Good.


End file.
